In general, in case of automobiles, if a surface of glass window is polluted due to dusts or various foreign matters in the air or weather-related snow or rain, it is difficult to secure the field of vision, thus safe driving is hindered. Therefore, as means for securing the field of vision for safe driving of the driver, a wiper device for vehicle is installed which wipes out snow, rain or foreign matters etc. on the surface of glass window.
A wiper device according to a prior art comprises a blade of a predetermined length made of soft rubber for wiping out snow, rain or polluting matters while moving in close contact with the surface of glass window; a body spring coupled to upper end of the blade and having a predetermined curvature and elastic force; a resting plate coupled to the body spring at center thereof in a longitudinal direction; an adapter coupled to the resting plate; and a longitudinal arm for delivering rotational power by connecting one end of the arm to a motor installed in the vehicle and detachably connecting the other end to the adapter.
Here, conventional adapter is launched as a dedicated product of a form corresponding to the arm in order to receive an arm having a standard and form different for a type of vehicle.
Namely, conventional arms for vehicle are mainly classified into “U”-shaped clip type with a latching structure, pin type wherein protrusions are formed on side portions and fitting structure is achieved by means of the protrusions; and side pin type wherein fitting and coupling are achieved on the side portion of the adapter. Such various types of arms are different from each other in its form or size, thus have its limitation that it can be used only for dedicated adapter.
Therefore, the applicant has filed an application relating to an adapter which can be applied to arms with various standards and forms, and such an adapter is disclosed in Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0891195 titled “universal wiper device for vehicle”.
By the way, such conventional adapter has to additionally couple an auxiliary adapter for connection of the side pin-type arm in order to apply the arm.
FIG. 5 shows a coupling state where a side pin-type arm is coupled by coupling an auxiliary adapter to an adapter for a vehicle wiper according to a prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a coupling state where the side pin-type arm is coupled to the adapter for a vehicle wiper according to a prior art without the auxiliary adapter.
Referring to FIG. 5, in the case of coupling the side pin-type arm (6) to the adapter (1) for a vehicle wiper according to a prior art, the auxiliary adapter (3) has to be additionally coupled to pin holes (2) formed in the adapter (1). The auxiliary adapter (3) is coupled to the pin holes (2) and comprises a hollow auxiliary pin (4) and an auxiliary cover (5) coupled to top portion of the adapter (1).
Furthermore, the side pin-type arm (6) coupled to the auxiliary adapter (3) comprises a pin (7) inserted into and coupled to the auxiliary pin (4) of the auxiliary adapter (3), a cover (8) coupled to top portion of the auxiliary cover (5) of the auxiliary adapter (3), and a securing piece (9) coupled to a side surface of the auxiliary cover (5).
Namely, the auxiliary adapter (3) is arranged such that, in order that standards of the pin (7) provided on the arm (6) and the pin holes (2) of the adapter (1) match with each other such that the side pin-type arm (6) is compatible with the adapter (1), the auxiliary pin (4) having a hole with a smaller diameter than the pin holes (2) is coupled to the pin holes (2), and width is increased by wrapping the top portion of the adapter (1) with the auxiliary cover (5), whereby the cover (8) and securing piece (9) provided on the arm (6) can be firmly coupled.
For such a construction, if the side pin-type arm (6) is coupled without the auxiliary adapter (3), as shown in FIG. 6, the pin holes (2) of the adapter (1) and the pin (7) of the arm (6) do not coincide with each other and width of the adapter (1) and the width of the arm (6) do not coincide with each other, therefore a problem is shown that the arm (6) is loosely coupled to the adapter (1) or separated from the adapter (1).
Therefore, for the conventional adapter for a vehicle wiper, the auxiliary adapter has to be additionally provided for using of the side pin-type arm, which results in a problem that production cost is increased and inconvenience of users is caused.